Choices
by Lady Shay
Summary: Usagi breaks up with Mamoru after finding him locked in the embrace of another woman... but what happens four years later when he returns to Tokyo?
1. Default Chapter Title

Choices  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic by Lady Shay  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon... People with a lot more money and talent than  
I own it. Such as Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd, Toei Animation Co.,   
Ltd, and others. Please don't sue me, since I really don't have any   
money!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
-----------  
Chapter One  
-----------  
  
Leaning back against a rock, Usagi let her eyes glaze over as she stared   
down the mountain toward Tokyo. She had needed to escape... her mother   
was definitely a little overzealous when it came to celebrations!   
Shrugging to herself, Usagi smiled. 'I guess it is time to celebrate,'   
she thought, 'since I finally graduated. Even Shingo can't call me   
"Stupid Usagi" anymore'  
  
Usagi reached over and turned on her small radio, figuring that music   
while watching the beautiful sunset would complete this week perfectly.   
She had graduated yesterday with Ami, Minako and Makoto... Rei had   
graduated the day before that from her high school. Everyone had   
gathered for the ceremonies: Usagi's parents and brother, Ami's mom,   
Rei's grandfather... Ami's dad had even shown up with a signed and   
framed picture from his most recent trip. Of course, Yuuichirou had   
been there for Rei's graduation... Usagi smiled. Yuuichirou had   
finally gotten up the courage to ask Rei out. Rei had had so much fun   
that she asked him out for a second date and now, four months later,   
they were almost as disgustingly happy as Usagi herself was with...  
  
Usagi's train of thought was interrupted as suddenly she noticed the   
silence. In the middle of one of her favorite songs, the radio had   
suddenly stopped. Sighing, Usagi started to reach into her purse for   
replacement batteries, but paused. 'Wait...' she thought, 'Didn't I   
just put new batteries in this morning?' Looking down toward Tokyo,   
she jumped as lighting flashed down out of the clear sky and repeatedly   
hit all of the radio and television towers. Telephone and power lines   
snapped down and lashed out in the streets. Tokyo turned dark.  
  
Usagi shivered and collapsed down on the ground. "Not again. Not   
again... not again!" she cried. "All I want is to be a normal woman...   
not surrounded continuously by evil and darkness." She closed her eyes.   
"If I have to fight again, I'll remember... remember... him."  
  
Images flashed across Usagi's closed eyelids as she fainted...  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Chapter Two - (4 years earlier)  
-------------------------------  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
Everyone held their breath as the blast of white light erupted from   
Sailormoon's Kaleido-moon-scope and engulfed the Lemure until it   
shattered with the cry, "Stage Out!" They all sighed with relief,   
however, when nothing else came out from the shadows around them.  
  
"Thanks, minna!" Sailormoon leaned against a cherry blossom tree and   
shook her long hair back over her shoulders. "I couldn't have done this   
without you."  
  
Sailormars snorted with disgust; "I can't believe it... I mean, eleven   
Lemures this week. Who would have thought that any would be here still   
since Zirconia and Nephrinia are gone?"  
  
"Well, there is always the probability that more escaped," answered   
Sailormercury, "since we managed to escape as well. With the tent being   
as large as it was, and the number of Lemures and servants being..."  
  
"MERCURY!" interrupted the other Senshi.  
  
"Anyway, it was a rhetorical question," blushed Mars. "You don't have to   
be so literal always, Mercury!"  
  
Mercury grinned, "Yes I do. That's just who I am." Shrugging she walked   
off towards the edge of the park. "Well, no one is here, and I think   
that it's safe to go home now."  
  
Nodding at each other, all of the Senshi de-transformed to their normal   
selves. They were all the best of friends since they recognized and   
awoke their powers in this lifetime, though Mars/Rei still argued a lot   
with Usagi. Rei always complained that she would make a better leader   
than Usagi, even though Usagi had awoken to her powers first. Everyone   
sensed that Rei just argued for fun now, since Usagi, as Sailormoon, was   
definitely the strongest of the Senshi.  
  
Smiling, Minako waved at everyone. "Gomen-nasi minna! I have a date   
tonight that even being a Sailor Senshi couldn't keep me from."  
  
Makoto blushed and nodded, "I've seen this guy, and he's so dreamy...   
you know, he reminds me a little of my old boyfriend..."  
  
"Mako-chan!" Minako laughed, "We've heard it... Anyway, he's all mine,   
and..... AHHHH! I'm going to be late!"  
  
Everyone grinned as Artemis added from where he was sitting on a nearby   
rock, "No surprise by that... she's almost as bad at being on time as   
Usagi is. And that reminds me... can I go home with you tonight, Luna?   
I don't think Mina is going to remember about me anytime soon."  
  
Luna smiled, looking fondly at the other cat, "Of course. Just stay   
away from Usagi now... I think you've upset her."  
  
Laughing, Usagi pushed herself away from the tree and, reaching for   
Mamoru's hand, said, "Nah. I'm used to the jokes by now. Shingo will   
let you two in if you get home before I do. Now Mamo-chan," she looked   
up at the handsome, black-haired man beside her, "Can we go talk now?"  
  
***************  
  
Usagi stretched out on Mamoru's bed, patting the empty space beside her.   
"Well, you said you wanted to talk, Mamo-chan. Come sit next to me and   
talk."  
  
Mamoru shook his head and sat down at his desk, turning the chair so it   
faced the bed. Looking across the short distance to Usagi, Mamoru shook   
his head again and smiled, "Not now, Usa-ko. When I said talk, I   
actually meant talk. You know, the exchange of verbal sentences?"  
  
Usagi pouted for a moment, sticking out her bottom lip and batting her   
eyelashes before laughing, "Ok, you win." Bouncing up, she sat cross-  
legged at the end of the bed and arranged her skirt over her legs before   
looking up. "What's so important, Mamo-chan?"  
  
Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair before speaking, "Usa-ko... you   
know I love you. But..."  
  
"But..." Usagi echoed, narrowing her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
Mamoru sighed, continuing, "But I've been offered a spot at Harvard to   
finish up my medical schooling."  
  
Usagi let out a big breath of air, "Is that it? Congratulations... I'll   
miss you of course..." She blew a kiss at him and winked, "But I'll be   
busy with high school myself. When are you leaving?"  
  
***************  
  
Usagi whistled as she walked down the street toward her Mamo-chan's   
apartment. With only two weeks left until he was leaving for Harvard,   
she wanted to make every moment special for him. After finishing her   
chores, Usagi had decided to surprise Mamoru with a nice romantic   
evening. Skipping the arcade for once, she had picked up a movie and   
some take-out on her way, and she was looking forward to another secret   
she had planned... She had just enough time to get everything ready   
before Mamoru came home from work.  
  
Usagi reached the apartment and unlocked the door with the spare key   
she always carried. Letting herself in quietly, Usagi didn't bother to   
look around until she was past the entranceway...  
  
CRASH! The sound of her bags falling almost covered the sobs Usagi made   
as she ran out the door slamming it behind her. 'How could he? Not her   
Mamo-chan!' She ran around the corner of his building and curled up in   
a doorway, not sure how she had gotten there, but smart enough to stay   
hidden. Usagi blinding looked around her, seeing only the memory of a   
pretty redhead locked in Mamoru's embrace in his living room...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
-------------  
Chapter Three  
-------------  
  
"Usagi-chan! You need to talk to him. Mamoru has been calling me all   
morning!"  
  
"Shut up Rei." Usagi mumbled into her arms. She looked up from her   
curled up position on her bed and glared with bloodshot and swollen eyes   
at the pretty black-haired girl. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"Your mom let me in. She's worried. I'm worried. EVERYONE is   
worried... even the cats!" Rei ran her fingers through her hair. "Can   
you at least tell me what happened?" she cried, "Mamoru won't tell me   
anything except that he is so sorry - and I don't like seeing you two   
this way!"  
  
Silence filled the room until Usagi started crying again. Rei winced.   
This wasn't like Usagi's normal temper tantrums... she was trying so   
hard not to be heard as the tears ran down her cheeks. Rei collapsed   
on the floor next to Usagi's bed and, reaching up, put her arms around   
Usagi. "I'm sorry... whatever he did must have been terrible. Please...  
will you tell me?"  
  
***************  
  
Rei stormed out of Usagi's house a half hour later, stepping on Artemis'   
tail and almost running Minako down, muttering, "I'm going to kill that   
motherless bas-"  
  
"Whoa, Rei!" Mina shouted, steadying Rei while barely staying upright   
herself. "Did you find out what is wrong with Usagi? Who are you going   
to kill today?"  
  
Mina jumped back a step as Rei's face turned purple and sparks flew   
from her fingers. Rei took three deep breaths; visibly getting her   
emotions under control as the fire died away and her face turned a   
normal shade again. She sighed, "Come with me, Mina-chan. I have   
something to tell you..."  
  
***************  
  
Mamoru knocked on the one apartment he thought he might be able to hide   
in. He smiled with relief as the door opened, "Konnichiwa Motoki... can   
I come in?"  
  
"Sure Mamoru!" Motoki raised an eyebrow when Mamoru walked into the   
apartment. "I've never seen you look this bad... eyes bloodshot, shirt   
buttoned wrong... and your hair!" Chuckling a little, "Tell Uncle   
Motoki what's wrong."  
  
Mamoru crumpled into the closest chair and buried his head in his hands;   
"I'm so stupid... I made a mistake and I don't know if I can ever fix   
it..."  
  
***************  
  
Usagi brushed her hair and tied it back into a ponytail... she just   
didn't feel like doing her hair this morning. She purposely dressed in   
one of her oldest outfits and carefully picked up a tattered cardboard   
box. Opening her bedroom door, Usagi crept silently through her house   
and walked out the front door.  
  
A short time later, Usagi paused outside of a familiar apartment   
building and, taking a deep breath, walked inside. After making her   
way to Mamoru's door she carefully set the box down, knocked twice, and   
walked away.  
  
***************  
  
Mamoru awoke from staring blindly at the wall when he heard a couple of   
quiet knocks. Opening up the front door, he almost tripped over a box   
when he saw someone who looked almost familiar walking down the hall   
away from him. "Usa-ko?" Mamoru asked, half-fearing a response, but not   
really expecting one.  
  
"I am NOT your Usa-ko anymore!"   
  
Mamoru shrank back when he saw the circles under Usagi's eyes, the   
simple hairstyle and the colorless dress. "Usa-ko... Usagi... I'm   
sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Usagi dropped her head down for a moment, as if it were too heavy. Her   
fists tightened at her sides and when she lifted her head up, Mamoru   
could see her eyes flashing with hurt and anger. "Sorry? Sorry for   
what?" She paused then started to turn away. "I brought everything back.   
Check the box... and I hope that you are happy with her, whoever she   
is."  
  
"Usa-ko!" Mamoru stopped when Usagi turned back around. He moved a few   
steps closer to her and then a few more until he was standing in front   
of her. "Usagi... I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
  
Usagi raised one eyebrow at that statement, though her chin trembled   
with unshed tears. "An accident?" she whispered, "What kind of an   
accident ends up with you kissing a stranger in your apartment?"  
Mamoru backed up a step and ran his fingers through his already unruly   
hair. "She's not a stranger." He choked out, "She was in my   
university... and she'll be going to Harvard..."  
  
Usagi faltered back and turned her face away. "So I'll be far away and   
you'll be with her... and I'm supposed to forgive you? Can you at least   
tell me why..." she swallowed, "...you kissed her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I don't know," Usagi echoed. "You don't know why and you expect me to   
trust you again?"  
  
Mamoru reached out a hand to Usagi, "Please?" she heard him whisper.   
"Please. I trusted you after you kissed Demando..."  
  
CRACK!  
  
Mamoru fell back from the force of Usagi's slap and fell back a step   
farther when he saw the sheer rage on her face. "Don't you dare bring   
him up! If you remember, I was a prisoner and it wasn't exactly my   
choice to kiss him! Don't compare the two of us..." She turned and   
started running away from him, "I Hate You!"  
  
Mamoru walked slowly back to his apartment and opened up the cardboard   
box. Tears slid down his cheeks as the remnants of all of his and   
Usagi's shattered dreams spilled from the box onto the carpet... and   
Usagi's last words echoed over and over in his mind.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
------------  
Chapter Four  
------------  
  
Usagi sighed. Sometimes she would spend the day just curled up under   
her blankets dreaming of the life she had had earlier... every moment   
of the happiness she and Mamo-chan had shared, and even the sad times.   
Rubbing tears out of her eyes, Usagi realized that those days were over.   
Mamoru had betrayed her... and she had betrayed him by not listening.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Makoto peeked her head inside the bedroom door, "Aren't   
you dressed yet? Get up, you lazy girl!" When Usagi didn't reply, Mako   
walked to the side of the bed and tipped Usagi's face toward her.   
Wiping a few tears away gently from Usagi's face, Mako smiled, "Cheer   
up. If it was destined to be, you'll see him again. Otherwise, it's   
been four months and we need to find something to make you smile again."  
  
Usagi nodded once, and Mako decided to take that as an invitation. "Ok!   
So come on... all of us girls want to take you out shopping."  
  
Usagi sighed and climbed out of bed.  
  
***************  
  
A few hours later, Mina dragged Usagi into the Crown Arcade. "This will   
be fun... we haven't been to the arcade in forever!"  
  
Usagi sighed and forced a smile on her face. "Alright. I haven't seen   
Motoki in a while... any new cute guys in here lately?" She followed   
Mina inside with the rest of the Senshi following.  
  
After Usagi's eyes adjusted to the slightly darker lighting inside, she   
noticed Motoki waving everyone over. As she walked over to join him,   
she heard him tell Mina, "...and he seems to be doing well at Harvard,   
though he still..." Motoki broke off with an apology when he saw Usagi.   
"Usagi-chan! I've missed you." He noticed the dark circles under her   
eyes, "Still not sleeping well?"  
  
Usagi blushed and stammered, "Well... Ahh..." but fell silent when   
Motoki waved everyone aside and gave her a hug. "He still misses   
you..." Motoki said quietly. "But he's just like you... too proud to   
say it."  
  
Usagi pulled away and blushed again. "I am not too proud... and I don't   
miss him at all." She turned to play a game so that no one could see   
her face. "Really, I don't."  
  
***************  
  
Usagi ran out the door, smiling. It had been a year since Mamoru had   
left, and she could now think about him without wanting to cry. It was   
time to get on with her life. As she turned the corner of her street,   
Usagi bumped into Rei and Motoki who were talking on the corner.  
  
"Usagi-chan! We were just coming to visit you." Rei said. Smiling, she   
looked Usagi over and decided that nothing bad could happen now that   
Usagi seemed to be back to herself again.  
  
Usagi shook her head and continued running, "Sorry guys! I have a date   
tonight and I don't want to be late."  
  
Rei and Motoki exchanged glances. "Date?" Rei asked. "Must be with   
Takeo..." She frowned and silently watched Usagi disappear into the   
distance. Finally she shook her head and said, "I guess he's good for   
her. He seems to make her happy. She's almost as cheerful as she was   
with..."  
  
Motoki frowned. "With Mamoru. I know." He sighed. "Usagi and Mamoru   
are both my friends, but I just hate to see them apart... after all,   
they seemed so right together, until that day."  
  
Rei looked down for a moment before answering; "You know what I think   
about that. Anyway, how is Mamoru now?"  
  
"He's fine. Still a little depressed, but at least he stopped dating   
Sarasri." When Rei looked blankly back, Motoki explained, "Sarasri was   
the redhead. She had her claws into him, and I'm glad that he finally   
got away somehow."  
  
Rei nodded, but paused. "Did Usagi-chan ever know that they were   
officially dating?"  
  
"I don't know... I hope not, though."  
  
***************  
  
Usagi sat next to Takeo, smiling at a bad joke he had made. 'Lame, I   
know,' she thought, 'but he makes me smile, and he's so sweet and   
caring.' Admiring his blonde hair and dark green eyes, Usagi thought   
back to the first time she had talked to Takeo... Well, talked wasn't   
exactly that right word. After getting into that huge fight outside of   
Mamoru's apartment, she had run outside without paying attention, and   
had bumped into a very cute guy... not that she was up to noticing that   
at the time. He had introduced himself as Takeo and had offered to   
drive her home since she was obviously upset.  
  
Usagi smiled. Takeo had never pressured her to say or do anything. He   
had just been there for her. He was a good friend and could always make   
her laugh. When he had asked her out, she had said 'Yes' just to get   
out of the house... she was glad that she had done so now. They had   
only been dating for a couple of months, but she was finally happy   
again.  
  
"So Usagi-chan, what would you like to do today?" Takeo smiled when he   
noticed that Usagi had spaced out. She was always doing that... his   
beautiful Usagi. He leaned back and admired her big beautiful eyes and   
silky hair tied back in her usual buns. They made a good couple.   
"Usagi... Usagi..."  
  
***************  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
Usagi woke up on the mountainside to see Takeo leaning over her.   
Startled, she sat up and looked down to see Tokyo covered in darkness.   
"What happened?"  
  
Takeo frowned, "I don't know. The radio went out, and then everyone   
lost power. I knew that you had driven up here in your new car, so I   
came up to make sure that you were alright." He smiled, "I was so glad   
to see you still here, though I was frightened when I saw you on the   
ground. Is everything fine?"  
  
Usagi reached up and checked her head for any bruises or bumps, feeling   
the engagement ring that Takeo had given her yesterday as she did so.   
She frowned, then forced a smile on her face, "I'm fine... I was just   
remembering..."  
  
--------------------------------  
Continued in Chapter Five  
  
Email me? Please?  
shaychan@thesimpsons.com  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Choices  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic by Lady Shay  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but that honor goes   
to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd, Toei Animation Co., Ltd, and others.  
  
  
------------  
Chapter Five  
------------  
  
Note: Shizuka is a Japanese word meaning, "Quiet."  
  
-----------------------  
  
The room was silent as the five girls avoided eachothers' eyes. After a   
few moments, Usagi looked around the dimly lit room and, sighing, stood   
up. "Well, we knew it was going to happen someday... that's why we kept   
in training these past four years."  
  
Rei smiled slightly, "I told you that it would be useful, Usagi-chan...   
if only since you still love to eat so much." She brushed her hair back   
with a nervous gesture, "No enemies since Nephrinia... we've been   
lucky."  
  
Leaning forward on the table, Mako frowned. "Do we have any idea what we   
are against? Ami-chan, have you learned anything yet?"  
  
The blue-haired girl grimaced and, after pushing her computer away,   
rubbed her eyes. "I have no idea. All communication was destroyed. All   
electricity, radio and telephone... they should have been fixed by now!"   
She shook her head. "I'm going to assume that they can't."  
  
Mina whispered, "What about those people I found?" She rested her head   
on the table and closed her eyes.  
  
Ami shivered, "Without electricity, the hospital can't do much. I   
expected more causalities from the downed wires... but it seems as if   
everyone was too drained of energy to go outside, and so only those   
three people were injured."  
  
Usagi looked up, here eyes wide. "Too drained of energy?"  
  
***************  
  
Mamoru paused as he looked around the dark city. A few days before, he   
had dreamt of a world in eternal darkness, void of laughter and love.   
He had seen Usagi die, followed by the other Senshi... but he hadn't   
seen himself, or any sign of his own future. Frightened, he had   
finished his packing quickly and had jumped on the first available   
flight home. Whatever happened, he was going to be there to try to save   
her.  
  
***************  
  
Takeo trembled as he looked out of his apartment window... it was almost   
completely dark, though it was almost noon. Hearing a rumbling noise in   
the distance, he drew back out of sight. He didn't really want to see   
the approaching evil... somehow he knew that something terrible was   
coming closer, and he didn't know how to stop it.  
  
***************  
  
Artemis and Luna followed discreetly behind the small group that was   
headed downtown. "Do you think they'll find the power to transform?"   
asked Luna.  
  
Artemis looked at the other cat with a stunned expression, "What do you   
mean? All of the Senshi have their transformation wands, don't they?"  
  
Luna frowned, "Mina, Mako, Ami and Rei do, yes. But Usagi has never   
transformed into Super-Sailormoon without Chibiusa since the Sacred Cup   
was destroyed. I don't know if she has the power to transform alone."  
  
"I hope she does."  
  
***************  
  
"HELP ME... Oh, help me... Ahhhhh!"  
  
Usagi started running before anyone else realized what the noise was,   
"Come on, you guys! That's Naru-chan!"  
  
Rei ran to catch up with Usagi, and stopped her by grabbing her   
shoulder. "Usagi-chan, we need to transform first!"  
  
Grinning weakly, Usagi nodded, "Moon Crisis! Make-Up!"  
  
All of the girls gasped, as Usagi remained unchanged. Tears spilled   
down her face as she heard Naru cry out again in pain, and a grim look   
of determination crossed her face. Usagi closed her eyes and knelt on   
the ground, 'Please,' she thought. 'Please give me the power I need to   
save my friend. Mother, Pegasus, anyone.. please..'  
  
Usagi opened her eyes as a rush of power rose up from the earth to fill   
her. Standing up, she shouted, "Silver Moon Power! Make-Up!" Starlight   
and moon rays sparkled around Usagi as she transformed, fading back into   
her as she looked around to see that the other Senshi had also   
transformed. Turning, she ran around the corner with the others   
following closely behind.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ami launched her attack at the tall woman in   
black who was holding Naru. The woman shivered for a moment as   
Mercury's power washed over her, then continued to draw energy out from   
the helpless girl.  
  
"Stop that! I can't stand to see anyone harm a girl who's only crime   
was that of love. A pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I am Sailormoon!   
In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
The woman threw aside Naru aside and laughed, tossing her long black   
braids over her shoulders, "Don't try to frighten me with your speech,   
girl. I will do whatever I desire, for I am Shizuka, and I will silence   
you."  
  
Mercury mumbled at the back of the group, "Shizuka? Well that would   
explain the loss of communication..."  
  
Shizuka glared at the group before smiling slightly, "She was useless,"   
pointing to Naru who was slowly making her way out of the park, "but   
maybe one of you would do better." Still smiling, she beckoned to   
Sailorvenus and a green cord of energy grabbed hold of the girl and   
started to pull her closer to Shizuka.  
  
Petals drifted down as a single red rose flew down out of the sky,   
breaking through the energy cord before embedding itself into the   
street.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" cried all of the Senshi in wonder... with the   
exception of Sailormoon, who stared down at the rose quietly. Looking   
up with a face that was deathly pale, she saw a masked man dressed in a   
tuxedo and a red-lined black cape. He was standing on top of a lamppost   
about ten feet away with a handful of roses ready to attack with.  
  
Shizuka narrowed her eyes at the handsome man, and then turned back to   
the Senshi, "I am not really in the mood to play with my food today.   
Perhaps later." Raising her arms, a cloud of darkness gathered around   
her, and when it had dissipated, she had vanished.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped off of the lamppost as Rei, Ami, Mina and Mako   
de-transformed. Twirling his cape around him, the masked man suddenly  
became unmasked as he appeared in a pair of black jeans and a black   
Harvard T-shirt. He winked at the girls, "Did you miss me?"  
  
Everyone quickly looked over to Sailormoon, whose face blushed bright   
red before turning pale again as she changed back. She looked at the   
ground, "Konnichiwa, Mamoru."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi."  
  
Ami was the first to break the awkward silence. Looking around, she   
wondered aloud, "Where are the monsters? You know, the Youma, Cardians,   
Droids, Daimons and Lemures... or whatever they're called... Why did   
Shizuka attack alone?"  
  
Silence returned to the group until Mako-chan moaned, "Maybe she   
doesn't need help..."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the spot where Shizuka had vanished.   
Shivering, they all quietly walked back to the temple.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
-----------  
Chapter Six  
-----------  
  
The next few days passed quickly as the Senshi tried to ignore frayed   
nerves and lost personal time in the battle to out-guess Shizuka...  
  
***************  
  
"I cannot stand this anymore," moaned Rei, "We have no idea who she is   
going to attack next, and every time we TRY to guess, we end up on the   
wrong side of town when she DOES drain someone."  
  
"Seven attempts..." Ami sighed, resting her head on her arms, "Seven   
attempts since Naru, and she drained four of those people... we were   
lucky to get them to the hospital in time..."  
  
"...Though we weren't any good to them before that point..." muttered   
Usagi. "We didn't make it to any of the victims until after Shizuka   
attacked them!"  
  
Rei stood up and stretched, almost tripping over a prone Makoto as she   
walked toward the large fire in the temple, "I wonder..."  
  
Usagi opened up one eye and looked over at the black-haired girl, "Rei-  
chan? What do you wonder?"  
  
"Why Shizuka failed to drain Naru and three of the other victims."  
  
Rei kneeled down in front of the fire as the rest of the girls gathered   
behind her. Closing her eyes, she pressed her hands together in prayer   
and started chanting. As her voice crescendoed and her eyes snapped   
open, the Senshi fixed their attention to the fire as an image started   
to form in front of them.  
  
"What... what did you ask?" whispered Ami.  
  
Frowning, Rei closed her eyes. "I asked what was Shizuka's weakness...   
what we could use to defeat her..."  
  
Usagi paled and, with tears streaming down her face, ran out of the   
room.  
  
Rei waved her hand and the image shattered in a stream of sparks,   
leaving the other girls with only the memory of Mamoru and Usagi   
surrounded by flames.  
  
***************  
  
Usagi crumpled into a corner of the hallway, brushing away tears   
angrily. 'Why?' she thought, 'Why is my destiny forever linked to   
Mamoru? I should be happy... I love Takeo and we are getting married...   
and yet I still see HIS face...'  
  
Standing up, Usagi shook out her skirt and walked out the door.  
  
***************  
  
Running his fingers through his dark hair, the man sighed, "What am I   
supposed to do, Motoki? She won't even look at me, let alone talk to   
me! And then I hear that she's engaged..."  
  
Motoki snatched the wineglass away before Mamoru could reach for it   
again. "I invited you over to talk... not drink! And you're wrong,   
anyway."  
  
Mamoru lifted up his tired eyes, "I'm not drunk... you know that. I   
just didn't sleep well last night... or any other night this week.   
And... what do you mean, I'm wrong?"  
  
"She looks at you... when you're not watching."  
  
Groaning, Mamoru pushed himself away from the table. "She looks... how   
is that supposed to help me?" He closed his eyes and, swaying a little,   
stood up. "She found someone else."  
  
"So what?" Motoki grinned. "I mean, are you not the famous Tuxedo Kamen,   
protector of Sailormoon, or what?"  
  
Mamoru crumpled back into the chair and stared blankly at his friend,   
"You know?"  
  
"Of course I know. It didn't take too long since I already knew that   
the girls were the Sailor Senshi... so who else could that masked man   
be, who was always so protective of Sailormoon... who was YOUR   
girlfriend. Mamoru and Usagi... Tuxedo Kamen and Sailormoon... you two   
were always perfect together."  
  
"No, not perfect... not anymore at least." Mamoru bolted upright as   
someone knocked three times on the door before walked in.  
  
"Hi Motoki! I just wanted to drop in and say 'Hello' before heading   
over to Usagi's house..."  
  
All three men stared blankly at each other before Mamoru shook his head   
and stood up. "I'm sorry, Motoki. I didn't know that you were friends   
with Takeo... I'll leave you guys to talk."  
  
Takeo looked over to Motoki as the door slammed behind Mamoru. "What is   
HE doing back in Tokyo?"  
  
***************  
  
The next battle against Shizuka happened too quickly. As Mamoru walked   
outside of Motoki's apartment, he heard a scream rip through the air.   
Running around the corner, he flicked a rose out from his jacket pocket   
and shivered slightly as he transformed. As he turned another corner,   
the masked man stopped suddenly as he saw Sailormoon balancing   
precariously on top of a building. Shizuka laughed as, pointing a   
finger, a black cloud engulfed Sailormoon.  
  
"Sailormoon!" Tuxedo Kamen screamed. Throwing out his arm, a shower of   
roses headed toward Shizuka, who someone managed to dodge all except   
one.  
  
Shizuka looked quickly to Tuxedo Kamen before smiling slightly. "You   
might have injured me, Cape-boy, but that pretty girl will die before I   
do!" Yanking the rose out, Shizuka pointed once more to Sailormoon   
before gripping her injured arm and vanishing.  
  
As Tuxedo Kamen looked up at the building, he saw the black cloud   
disappear, leaving Sailormoon on the very edge of the building.   
"Sailormoon!"  
  
As Sailormoon fell, the world seemed to slow down. She felt herself   
slip, and trying to grab the corner of the building, heard someone cry   
out her name... Finding herself caught by strong arms, she opened her   
eyes. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Looking up, Sailormoon once again closed her   
eyes as his lips gently touched hers.  
  
"Usa-ko..."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
-------------  
Chapter Seven  
-------------  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Usagi ran down the street toward home. "I   
really am Stupid Usagi... what am I going to tell Takeo?" Stopping about   
a block from her house, Usagi sat down on the sidewalk and covered her   
face.  
  
***flashback***  
  
...Sailormoon once again closed her eyes as his lips touched hers.  
  
"Usa-ko..."  
  
Sailormoon's eyes flew open and she pushed herself away. "No... I   
can't." She sat down with her back to Tuxedo Kamen and, sighing,   
transformed back to normal. "I can't..."  
  
Usagi felt hands gently touch her shoulders. "What can't you do,   
Usa-ko?" she heard Mamoru whisper.  
  
"I can't... love you anymore. Not now... not after what happened... not   
after so long."  
  
Mamoru sighed and moved away. After a few minutes, Usagi looked up to   
see him sitting down in front of her. Mamoru reached out a hand to her.   
"I'm not telling you to love me, Usa-ko. I know that I can never say   
that I'm sorry enough times to make the past disappear. I made a   
mistake... I had meant to give Sarasri a congratulatory kiss on the   
cheek... but she moved her head, and I didn't pull back."  
  
Usagi turned her head to the side and moved away from Mamoru.  
  
"Please... please listen to me." Mamoru looked down and closed his eyes.   
"I couldn't tell you four years ago, so please listen to me now. I made   
a mistake, Usagi. I went off to Harvard and tried to forget about you.   
I even dated Sarasri, but still... I couldn't forget my Usa. I love   
you, Usa-ko. I loved you a thousand years ago, and I loved you four   
years ago. I still love you now."  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru, her eyes shining with tears. "Mamoru... I   
forgave you long ago... but... I've moved on now. I'm engaged to Takeo,   
and..." Usagi fell silent as tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks.   
She leaned forward and brushed a kiss across Mamoru's lips before   
standing up. Still silent, she blushed and ran away.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid... what am I supposed to do now?" Usagi got up   
and, brushing her tears away, continued walking home.  
  
As Usagi walked into her house, she noticed that Takeo's shoes were   
sitting in the entranceway. Kicking off her own shoes, Usagi plastered   
a smile on her face and walked in toward the living room.  
  
"Takeo! I haven't seen you in too long..." Usagi stopped as she saw   
Takeo sitting with his eyes closed and his fists clenched at his sides.   
"Takeo, what's wrong?"  
  
Takeo looked up, his eyes bloodshot. "So, were you with him?"  
  
Usagi sat down next to Takeo, a shocked look on her face. "Him...   
wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"I know that your ex-boyfriend has been in town for a week... and for   
the past week, you've never been home! What am I supposed to think?"  
  
Usagi turned pale and looked down at her hands, "Well... I..." Falling   
silent, she looked at Takeo's face, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
Takeo turned away from Usagi, "I can't believe you! I trusted you...   
and you've been seeing Mamoru behind my back!"  
  
Usagi blushed and grabbed Takeo's arm, "Wait a minute... yes, I've SEEN   
him every day... but not like that... not like you mean. He's just   
always there... along with Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami."  
  
Turning to face Usagi, Takeo ran his fingers through his hair before   
looking at her. "I'm sorry... I was so jealous... I mean, you're never   
home all of a sudden, and then I find out that you ex is here..." He   
sighed.  
  
Usagi looked at Takeo for a moment before speaking, "This may seem out   
of place, but... Takeo, do you believe in destiny?"  
  
Raising startled eyes to her face, Takeo whispered, "Destiny?" He   
cleared his throat and continued in a normal voice. "I've always   
believed in destiny." He shook his head and laughed uneasily, "You're   
probably going to laugh at me, but... I've always wanted to believe that   
I was destined to be with a special person... at least since one day a   
little over four years ago."  
  
Usagi looked confused as he paused, "What happened four years ago?"  
  
Takeo blushed, "A couple of months before I met you, I walked into a   
park and saw Sailormoon fighting against a monster... the monster almost   
got Sailormoon, but Tuxedo Kamen saved her. After the fight, he sat   
down and bandaged her bleeding arm. I could see how much they loved and   
cared for each other, and I could feel that they were destined to be   
together forever... and when I met you, I thought that we too were   
destined..."  
  
Usagi burst out into hysterical laughter. Lifting crying eyes to Takeo,   
she reached out her arms to hug him.  
  
"Usagi, what's the matter? You're crying... and laughing?" Takeo   
hugged Usagi back before pushing her away so that he could look at her   
face. "Usagi?"  
  
"I'm so confused!" sobbed Usagi.  
  
Takeo looked down with a concerned expression, "Confused? About me...   
or about Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and wiped the tears away, "Both. First of all,   
tell me... you think that Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen are destined to be   
together... and you and I?"  
  
With a blank look, Takeo answered. "Yes... is something wrong with   
that?"  
  
Taking another deep breath, Usagi looked down, "It... might be... a   
problem." She looked up at Takeo and smiled uneasily at him. "There's   
something important that I never told you... I am Sailormoon."  
  
Takeo stared blankly for a moment before laughing, "Good joke, Usagi...   
you really know how to lighten up a tense situation."  
  
Usagi frowned at Takeo, "I'm not joking." Standing up, she closed the   
living room door before turning back to Takeo. "Silver Moon Power!   
Make-Up!"  
  
Takeo fainted.  
  
Sailormoon rushed over to Takeo's side. "Takeo... wake up, Takeo." She   
slapped him lightly on the face.  
  
"Stop that... I'm fine... though I thought for a moment that my   
girlfriend was Sailormoon..." He opened his eyes, "I guess that was   
right." He sat up and looked at Sailormoon, "Cute... nice skirt."  
  
Blushing, Usagi transformed back. Sitting down, she grinned   
tentatively, "I've been gone because we've been fighting..."  
  
"And Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami are the other Senshi?" When Usagi   
nodded, Takeo frowned, "And Tuxedo Kamen..."  
  
"...Is Mamoru." Usagi lost her grin. "I'm sorry."  
  
Takeo stood up and looked at Usagi. "Sorry? Just tell me... do you   
still love him?"  
  
Slowly, Usagi nodded once, "But..."  
  
"But... you're engaged to me." Takeo finished in a broken voice. "I've   
already lost you... you were his first, and you're still his. Who am I   
to get in the way of destiny?" Brushing a tear away, he looked down at   
Usagi. "I will always be your friend."  
  
Usagi cried as she handed her ring back, "I didn't mean to ever hurt   
you."  
  
Takeo forced himself to smile, "I'm not hurt... and I should have known   
that no one as lovely as you would ever stay with me." Turning to   
leave, he looked back briefly, "Does he know that you still love him?"  
  
Usagi swallowed, "He hopes, but..."  
  
"Go tell him." Wiping a tear away, Takeo walked out.  
  
***************  
  
Usagi's communicator beeped at her as she headed out the door. "What is   
it?"  
  
Ami's voice was faint as it was transmitted through, "Usagi... Shizuka   
is over at the Tenth Street Park... and hurry!"  
  
"Ami?" Usagi asked. Sighing, she transformed and ran over to the park.  
  
When Sailormoon turned the corner into the park, she froze. Shizuka   
hovered about eight feet from the ground, and at least ten people were   
motionless on the ground beneath her. A black cloud began to spread out   
from Shizuka's body.  
  
"You're too late, Sailormoon!" shrieked Shizuka. "The world is mine and   
will soon be turned to lovely silence."  
  
Sailormoon ran forward to join the other Senshi. "You tried to kill me   
before, Witch, but it didn't work. I can defeat you again!"  
  
Shizuka frowned, "But where is your Cape-boy to rescue you this time?"   
Glancing around, she snared Tuxedo Kamen with a black cord of power and   
pulled him toward her, "And he'll be mine also!"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" cried Sailormoon.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
A flash of flame ripped through the energy holding Tuxedo Kamen, who   
landed hard on the ground.  
  
Sailormoon ran over to Tuxedo Kamen and kneeled down by his side,   
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama... Mamo-chan! I need you!"  
  
"Hush, I'm alright." Tuxedo Kamen whispered.  
  
"Sailormoon..." shouted Rei, "Remember the fire... and we'll protect   
you."  
  
The Senshi formed a line to the back of Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen as   
the couple kneeled side by side with their arms around each other. The   
future rulers of Crystal Tokyo cradled the Silver Imperium Crystal with   
their free hands and joined their powers together.  
  
"For our future..." Usagi cried.  
  
"For the earth..." shouted Mamoru.  
  
"Silver Moon Power!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
--------  
Epilogue  
--------  
  
**The beginning of this epilogue is a mixture of narration and dialogue,   
with the dialogue switching back and forth between Mamoru and Usagi.   
All dialogue is shown by quote marks... and NO, I will not make the   
set-up of this epilogue less confusing for anyone who asks. *grin*  
  
  
-----------------------  
Choices  
Epilogue  
-----------------------  
  
"Usagi, will you marry me?"  
  
It was only two months since Shizuka was defeated, but neither Usagi nor   
Mamoru felt that they were rushing anything.  
  
"Yes, my Mamo-chan."  
  
Usagi's parents had been surprised when Usagi had explained about her   
and Mamoru getting back together. Secretly, both parents were extremely   
happy, though Kenji had pretended to be upset... but just for a little   
while. They could see how happy the two were together.  
  
Mamoru slid a beautiful diamond solitaire onto Usagi's ring finger, "My   
beloved Usa-ko."  
  
"My love." Usagi smiled into Mamoru's eyes before wrapping her arms   
around him and lifting her head for a kiss.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Mamoru sat back and looked at his rumpled   
Usa-ko and smiled, "Usa-ko?"  
  
"Mmmm... what, Mamo-chan?" Usagi grinned as she tried to smooth her hair   
back into place.  
  
"Do you ever regret breaking off with Takeo?"  
  
Usagi looked at her love with smiling eyes, "Never. Takeo is much   
happier now..." she giggled, "...dating Mako-chan."  
  
Usagi continued, looking only at her love, "I made my choice a long   
time ago, love... I just didn't admit it to myself." Usagi leaned   
forward and kissed Mamoru again, a gentle and loving kiss. "I chose   
you."  
  
----The End----  
  
So? What did you think?  
Email me: shaychan@thesimpsons.com  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
